Love in Hogwarts
by Inu-yasha-luver-gurl
Summary: Hermione is Head Girl, Draco is Head Boy. Hermione doesn't think she'll be able to stand staying with him for the whole year! Will they be able to survive each other? HGDM and a bit of HGRW at the beginning! PLZ R&R!
1. Chapter 1

Love in Hogwarts

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter! All the characters belong to J. K. Rowling!

Note: K, in this fic, Dumbledore didn't die. So ya, that's why Draco is still at Hogwarts. And, this is my first Harry Potter fic, so don't be too harsh on me!

Couples: Starts off Hermione/Ron, there _may_ be a little bit of Hermione/Blaise, but this story is MOSTLY Hermione/Draco. I _love_ that coupling!

Chapter 1

_Hermione Grangers Mind_

Excitement bubbled inside of me as I walked into the train station and made my way towards platform 9 ¾. My parents walked behind me reminding me of things to do and to remember –but I wasn't listening. I was thinking of the upcoming year at Hogwarts.

I'm Hermione Granger. I come from a muggle family, but when I was I eleven, I was shocked to find a letter for me saying I was invited to a school for Witchcraft and Wizardry.  
Now, I would be beginning my seventh year. I was not that bushy haired, flat chested, buck-toothed girl anymore. I was a young woman. Over the summer while flipping through some new books I bought in Diagon Alley, I had finally found a potion to make you hair not so frizzy that was _permanent_.  
I also had gotten prettier –I'm not bragging or anything, but I know it's true. I've also gotten breasts. I had started to wear more makeup… I was definitely not that girl anymore. I mean, of course I still studied like mad and read _all the time_, but on the outside I was different.

We stopped in front of the pillar I had to run through, and I turned to my parents, flashing them a happy smile. I hugged my mom, followed by my dad.

"Good luck, Hermione."

"Study hard."

"I will." I reassured them. I gave them one last goodbye before I ran through the pillar into platform 9 ¾. I looked around at all the students milling around. I saw familiar faces here and there –everyone looked slightly different, but I could all recognize them.

I waved at Parvati Patil and Lavender Brown, ran into Trevor, Nevilles toad and returned it to him, before I finally found the people I was looking for.

My two best friends: Harry Potter and Ronald Weasly.

"Ron! Harry!" I squealed, rushing towards them. Crookshanks scampered after me and she ran over to Hedwigs cage and peered inside, as I went to my friends and gave Harry a hug, before Ron.  
I still had a major crush on Ron. As we hugged I could feel some _feeling_ from him as well. I looked up into his smiling and face and just wanted to kiss him full on the lips.  
"I missed you Hermione." He whispered to me, his cheeks turning a slight pink as he said that.  
"I missed you too…" I whispered back, giving him a peck on the cheek. We stood there in our embrace for a minute longer, both of us just staring at each other

"Oh come on you two love birds," Someone said. "Get a room!"

We both blushed deeply, and finally let go of each other. I turned around to see who had said that, about to give them a piece of my mind, but instead I grinned.

"Ginny!" I squealed.

"Hermione!" She squealed back. And we hugged each other. Once we finished, I pulled back to look at her. She was taller, and she was even prettier. She had grown breasts as well. I just knew she was going to be popular with the boys this year.

"You look great!" I exclaimed.

"Oh my gosh –so do you!" She said.

"Will you too stop your squealing, and get on the train or what?" Harry asked us grinning. We laughed, before grabbing our bags and yanking them on the train.

As we pulled our bags down the hallway, we chatted away about our summers. Harry had been at Ron's –they had invited me too, but my family and I went to visit my cousins.

I told them about the letter I had received from Hogwarts in July –I had become Head Girl. I had been so excited when I received it I almost was jumping up and down and screaming.

"I wonder who Head Boy is?" Ron asked.

"Well, obviously it's not one of us!" Harry said, and he and Ron began to laugh. With all the trouble they'd caused in the past six years of school –it wasn't surprising neither of them were Head Boy.

They all made their way to the end of the train, where they found an empty compartment. They all made their way in except for me.

Ron turned to look at me. "Aren't you coming in Hermione?" He asked.

I shook my head. "I wish I could, but I have to go to the Head apartment. I'll have to make rounds after I meet the Head Boy and hear the rules for being Head Girl from a professor, so I'll stop by and sit with you guys then." I told them, beginning to wheel back down the hall.

"Bye!" They called after me. I made my way down the train, and there was a sudden lurch as the train began to move. It startled me, and I dropped my bags, and I fell over. Good thing I hadn't worn that mini skirt today –it would've just flown up when I fell over. I was wearing my favorite jeans instead.

"Hey! Do you need help?" Someone asked me. I looked up to see who asked. I was staring at Blaise Zabini. Why would he want to help me?

"Granger?" He asked. He looked startled. "Whoa, you look a lot different this year." He blushed a little bit, and we just stared at each other for a minute –me still lying on the ground. Finally, I began to pull myself up, but he offered me his hand. I hesitated, but then I took it.

"Thanks." I whispered. We both began picking up my bags. My purse had its zipper opened a little bit so my makeup bag and my hair brush had rolled out. I was so glad nothing else had –cuz there was a few tampons in their –muggle stuff for a girls when they were having their period.

He picked up that stuff and handed it to me and smiled. Why was he being so nice to me? I mean, he _was_ Malfoy's best friend. "So are you Head Girl this year?" He asked me as we finished picking up everything.

I nodded. "Do you know who Head Boy is?" I asked.

He smirked. I knew he knew. He leaned in close to me. What was he doing? "Well, of course, but you'll just have find out yourself." He whispered into my ear. He stayed that close to me for a couple seconds more, breathing huskily into my ear. A shiver ran up my spine. Why was Zabini doing this?

Finally he leaned away. He gave me a little wink before he finally walked away. I sighed and shook my head. That was weird. I began making my way down the hall again until I finally found the compartment that read:

HEAD STUDENTS COMPARTMENT

I pushed the door open and turned to my bags, trying to pull them in. Someone reached over, gave one yank and they were in. Someone strong. I turned and stared at who it was. My breath caught in my throat. I wanted to scream. I was going to have to spend the rest of the year with this guy.

"Nice of you to finally join me… Granger." Said Draco Malfoy, with one of his sinister grins. Oh he was going to enjoy tormenting me for the rest of the year, wasn't he!

I was definitely wrong about this year being fun. I wasn't going to be able to _survive_ living in the same quarters as Draco Malfoy!

End of Chapter One

Authors Note: Hey folks –I know it wasn't that long, but I did my best! I hope it was ok… Anyhoo, please REVIEW!

--Inu-yasha-luver-gurl--


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter! All the characters belong to J. K. Rowling!

Note: Second chapter! I RE-DID THE ENDING! She didn't run off crying now, and he didn't kiss her again. I hope you like how I did it now. Please review! I love reviews :D:D

Couples: Starts off Hermione/Ron, there _may_ be a little bit of Hermione/Blaise, but this story is MOSTLY Hermione/Draco. I _love_ that coupling!

Chapter 2

_Hermione Grangers Mind_

I stared at Draco. How could they do this to me? I was going to have to work with Draco Malfoy _all_ year! I had read in _Hogwarts, A History_ that there was a dormitory for just the Head Boy and Girl –and our rooms were there. We each had a room. But we shared a common room and everything. We would have to do rounds at night together. That meant I was going to be spending _a lot_ of time with Malfoy!

"What are you staring at Granger? Aren't going to thank me for helping you get your bags in here?" Draco asked me, giving me one of those evil smirks of his.

I glared at him. "Malfoy –I didn't ask for your help, and I shall not thank you for it either." I told him. I tried to walk past him so I could put my bags away and sit down, but Draco wouldn't let me by.

"Say it."

"No."

"Say it to me." He told me. "Or I won't let you by."

I whipped out my wand, but he grabbed my wrist, and pointed the wand away from him. I tried to use my other hand to make him let go of me, but he grabbed my other hand with his other hand. Why was he doing this? Just for me to say thank-you? Well I wasn't going to give him what he wanted.

"I'm not gonna say it." I said leaning in and giving him my fiercest glare.

'Well you better," He spoke back, glaring at me as well, "Or else I won't let go of you."

"You'll have to at some time!" I barked.

I heard someone coming down the train towards us –and I just knew they were coming to here. I looked at Malfoy and I think he knew it too.

For some reason, he gave me his dirtiest grin. He was _definitely_ up to something. "Well, Granger, if you don't say it, I'll embarrass you in front of whoever it is."

"Why are you making such a big deal out of it? It's nothing important. Why do you want this little thank you? To make your ego any bigger? I didn't know that a thank-you from I, Hermione Granger, would make you feel all high and mighty." I told him. I wanted to just spit in his face.

Suddenly the door to the compartment began to open.

"You had your chance Granger." He said.

Then he did something I couldn't explain. He let go of my arms and reached out and pulled my body to his and put his face close to mine. One of my legs was jammed between his and I was slightly tilted back so I was looking straight into his eyes. They were quite nice eyes –for a Malfoy. But in the next second, his eyes closed and he pushed his lips against mine.

My eyes had never gotten so big. I was being kissed by Draco Malfoy. I glanced over at the door and saw that it was Professor McGonagall. How embarrassing!

Why was he doing this? Did he like me? But then I remembered what he said before. _"Well, Granger, if you don't say it, I'll embarrass you in front of whoever it is." _ Anger grew inside of me at that thought.

I pushed him away and slapped him across the face.

I stared at him. How could he do this to me? In front of Professor McGonagall no less! My reputation would be scarred! I hated Draco even more now.

"Miss Granger? Mr. Malfoy?" Professor McGonagall asked in bewilderment, staring at the two of us. "I… I never would've expected you two!" She exclaimed.

"It's not what you think Professor McGonagall--" I tried to explain but a hand covered my mouth.

"Hermione just cant keep her lips off of mine, that's all Professor." Draco lied.

I shoved his hand off my mouth. "NO WAY!" I roared. I'd never been so embarrassed –and angry in my life! "I would NEVER want to kiss you! You were the one who kissed me –and I wanted to pushed you off, you little ferret!"

Professor McGonagall stared at me. "There is no need to yell, Miss Granger."

I flushed a deep red –from yelling, and from embarrassment.

"Now," Professor McGonagall said. "I came here to tell you about the rules about being a Head student –not about what I have just witnessed. The two of you can talk about that with each other."

------------------------------

Once the meeting was over, I quickly decided to go do rounds. But I wasn't actually going to go do rounds. I wanted to see my friends. I wanted to tell them about what happened.

But I couldn't tell them. Who knows what Harry and Ron would do. Besides I didn't want to tell Ron that I kissed another guy –espesially Draco Malfoy.

_Except you liked that kiss…_ A little voice inside me said.

I stopped in the middle of the hallway in the train, eyes wide. Why would I think that? I did NOT like that kiss. It was from my bloody worst enemy! I banged my hand against my forhead to rid myself of stupid thoughts like that one from that voice in me.

If anyone who knew me was walking down the hall at that moment and saw me beating my hand against my forhead, they'd probably be think that I'd gone mad –I mean, this was not something I would usually do.

After a minute, I stopped, and took a deep breath. I walked down the hall till I reached my friends compartment. I slid open the door and placed a smile on my face.

"Hey Hermione!" Harry said.

I stepped in and noticed the garbage for chocolate frogs, Bertie Bots Every Flavor Beans and all the other different sweets and chocolates were strewn everywhere.

I laughed at the site, and relaxed, almost forgetting about Malfoy as I sat down and stole a chocolate frog from Ron.

_Almost_.

---------------------------------

_Draco Malfoys Mind_

As I sat down at the Slytherin table, I glanced over at the Gryffindors table and saw that Hermione was staring at me. When I began to stare back, she blushed a bit but gave me the dirtiest glare. I just smirked at her.

Why I did that on the train, I do not know. Why I wanted her to say thank you to me, I do not know either. Which is strange. I enjoyed embarrassing Hermione for sure –I knew that. Professor McGonagall now thought we were together which is _priceless_.

Even when Hermione looked away from me, I pretended to look around the great hall, but out of the corner of my eye, I watched her. She had gotten pretty over the summer –no that's a lie. _Gorgeous_. But that meant nothing to me. I had no feelings for her –I mean she didn't make my heart beat faster or anything. That would be ridiculous. I, Draco Malfoy, falling for that mudblood? I don't think so. But… I sure did love her body. Those curves… I just wanted to run my hands up and down her body.

Crabbe and Goyle sat down on either side of me and distracted me from my thoughts. I glanced at both of them. They had gotten even fatter over the summer. Goyle looked like he gained about twenty pounds, and Crabbe, about thirty. I let out a noise of disgust, and rolled my eyes.

They weren't really my friends. They just followed me around everywhere, and everyone just automatically thought they were my 'best' friends. No, they only person who actually counted as a friend I guess, would be Zabini. We had a small understanding of each other. We were the Slytherin Kings. I hadn't been in this great hall for ten minutes, and I could already see girls glancing at me and blushing or giggling –even girls from the other tables. Even a few Gryffindors. I smirked at that. I knew I was good looking –I could get any girl I wanted. I frowned then though. Except for one. Hermione would never want to sleep with me.

At that moment, I was interrupted from my thoughts again as they began the sorting ceremony. I could see my little cousin, Pradrale Malfoy stepping up to get sorted. Unlike me, his hair was brown and his skin was olive brown. His father, my father's brother, had married my aunt, a Spanish woman from a high class pure blood family. Pradrale looked quite like his mother. He was an annoying kid, and I hated him. The second the hat touched his head, like me, it called out Slytherin.

Once the sorting was all done, and all the first years were seated at their houses tables, Dumbledore stood up to make his welcome speech. I didn't really listen. He talked about the usual, welcoming back the old students, and welcoming the new. He welcomed until I heard him say my name and I glanced up and looked at him.

"-And I'd like to congratulate, Hermione Granger and Draco Malfoy. They are our two new Head Boy and Head Girl." He said. Was it just me, or was there a little twinkle in his eye when he said that? Professor McGonagall had probably told him about the train. But he was still talking.

"After the ceremony, will you two please report to Professor McGonagall and Professor Snape who will show you two to the Head Dormitory." He said, before continuing on.

I was going to be spending a lot of time with Hermione this year. I wasn't going to like that much… Except when I got to torment her. She was so easy to bother since she hated me so much.

"Now, let's not wait any longer to dig into the wonderful meal a waiting. Dig in!" Dumbledore called. Instantly, food appeared on the platters before us. A lot of first years gasped in surprise, but everyone else just grabbed the food they wanted and started to eat.

I grabbed the stuff I wanted –not too much. I would not become overweight like the two fatties sitting on either side of me. Over the summer I had done a lot of exercise and training. I wanted to be fit so I wouldn't have to rely on Crabbe and Goyle if I ever was in a fight without wands.

"I ran into Granger while on the train."

I looked up and only noticed then that Zabini was sitting across from me. Had he seen me staring at Granger? I hoped not.

"Ya so did I. I embarrassed her in front of McGonagall." I grinned at him.

"How so?"

I glanced at Crabbe and Goyle. I didn't want them to know. They'd tell _everyone_, except they'd say that I was in love with her or something along that crap. "I'll tell you later." I told Zabini.

He nodded, before grinning. "Did you see her body?"

I grinned back. "She got fucking hot over the summer."

We laughed. Zabini was just like me. He'd never gotten seriously involved with any girl. He just liked getting in their pants.

After dinner, like Dumbledore told me to, I made my way over to Professor Snape and Professor McGonagall who were standing at the front of the great hall. Hermione was already there, blushing and looking at her feet. I wondered why until I saw that Professor McGonagall was giving her weird glances. I wonder if McGonagall had only told Dumbledore –or all the Professors?

"Mr. Malfoy, Miss Granger, follow us." Said McGonagall. She and Snape led us out of the Great hall, up stair cases, until we reached the fourth floor and stopped in front of a large tapestry with the crest of Hogwarts with all four main animals on it –the snake for Slytherin, the badger for Hufflepuff, the eagle for Ravenclaw and the Lion for Gryffindor.

"The password is 'Unite'." Snape told us in his cold droning voice. He faced the tapestry and said it, and it swung open, revealing a staircase. We made our way up until we reached a room. The common room.

The room was charming, with expensive chairs and couches, and tables and desks and of course, the large fire place with a fire already burning in it. At the far side of the large room, there were two stair cases. One that wound to the left, one that wound to the right.

"Mr. Malfoy, your room is to the right." McGonagall told me, pointing to the right staircase.

"And Miss Granger, yours is to the left." Snape told Hermione, pointing to the other staircase.

"Your bags are already in your rooms." McGonagall said. "You start rounds tomorrow night. You work together –one will not go alone."

Hermione glanced at me, and I saw that she had her jaw clenched –probably in frustration that she had to work with me. This was going to be a _long_ year.

"Well Good night." McGonagall said before heading back down the stairs. Snape didn't say anything –just followed her.

The two of us stood there in silence. Suddenly Hermione turned to me anger written all over her face. She reached out and slapped me. "That's what you get for humiliating me in front of Professor McGonagall. She told Dumbledore –I could tell. Now they'll think I'm just another one of your _sluts_." She growled at me.

I smirked at her. "I liked kissing you –and I know you liked my kiss too." I told her evilly.

Her eyes grew wide in anger and she reached out to slap me again, but I caught her hand this time. "Don't touch me." I told her.

"You better let go of my wrist, Malfoy, or else I'll use my wand on you in your sleep and you'll never know what hit you." She told me coldly, her eyes flashing with anger.

"You wouldn't have the guts." I sneered.

"Wanna bet?"  
"You're too much of a goody-goody to risk the chance of getting expelled."

"Well you can't fight any of your own battles! You have to get your _daddy_ to do everything for you!" She yelled back at me.

I clenched my jaw. I wanted to slap her, but I didn't hit girls. Even a mudblood like Granger.

"Can't think of anything? Aww, poor Malfoy. Did that hit a nerve?" She was mocking me.

"I don't even want to waste my words on a filthy mudblood like you." I retorted.

Suddenly, she shoved me –pretty hard for someone as tiny as her. "_Don't call me that_!" She screamed.

"Mudblood." I grinned at her.

She shoved me again, pushing me into a wall.

"Malfoy, you are a fucking asshole. All you ever do is think about yourself and insulting people. Go fuck one of your little sluts!" She screamed with all her might, before kicking me in the nuts.

_God. That. Hurt. _"Fucking HELL!" I yelled, falling to my knees.

"And that, is what you deserve." She said before beginning to walk off. I reached out and grabbed her leg.

She turned around and looked down at me. "God, you're pitiful." And she kicked my hand loose before walking off and up the stairs to her room.

I sat there silence, for about a minute before I stood up. Suddenly I was mad. That fucking Granger just kicked in me in the nuts and made me, Draco Malfoy, _fall to my knees_.

I stalked up the stairs to her room, and shoved the door open (It wasn't locked) and marched angrily over towards her, not even noticing how she was dressed.

"Malfoy--" She began angrily, but I pushed her up against the wall.

"Granger, you're going to pay for that." I growled. Suddenly I glanced down. She was in nothing but her bra and panties. Merlins beard, her breasts were _huge_.

She saw me oggling her, and she shoved me away. "Get out of here you pervert!" She screamed. She shoved me out the door, and I heard the click of the lock.

I am going to get her back for what she did. I will.

End of Chapter Two

Authors Note: So ya, I changed it. For the better I hope. I didn't want to rush it. I mean, that first kiss was to humiliate her. Let's see what happens in chapter three! Please review!

Inu-yasha-luver-gurl


End file.
